Speed Punks 64/Power-Ups
This page details the power-ups featured in Speed Punks 64. Listings *'Basic Missile': A single rocket fires in a straight path, nothing too special. It has no homing capabilities, but it can be fired backwards by holding down on the analog stick and pressing C-Up. *'Triple Basic Missile': Essentially the Basic Missile times three! Has a wider spread for a better chance of hitting an opponent, or better yet, you could hit multiple opponents at a time with this baby! It can also be fired backwards, making it all the more potent! *'Homing Missile': This missile homes in on the nearest opposing driver, so it's a fire-and-forget kind of a thing. But watch out, opponents can use it, too! You'll know when a homing missile is coming for you when the reticle appears on your character. As it closes in on you, it turns from green to red! You can defend against it by rear-firing another missile or deploy a bomb at the right time or use a Stealth Mode power-up. Another neat trick to avoid getting hit; If you've been doing some serious cornering throughout the race, a well-timed powerskid can make it so that the homing missile passes by you! Another thing; the homing missile can't be rear-fired! *'Slime': A drop-behind power-up. Deploy a stick green goop from behind, and anybody driving over it would spin out and be slowed to a complete stop! But, if you're not careful, you can run over a slime, too, whether it's your own or an opponent's! You can just outright avoid it or use a Stealth Mode, no biggie! For tactical-ness, deploy a slime or two in a narrow section! *'Bomb': Another drop-behind power-up, the bomb is an explosive package with a red circle around it indicating the danger zone. Of course, if you or an opponent run into it, it'll just blow up! It can also be destroyed by missiles, and bypassed via Stealth Mode. There's also another feature; if you hold down C-Up after deploying a bomb, it would become a remote-detonated explosive. Press C-Up again to detonate it. For Speed Punks 64, a remote-detonated bomb can show up on the map in the HUD, informing of where you deployed it for a tactical advantage! *'Machine Gun': A full-auto weapon with a load of eight rounds. When you have this power-up on hand, a reticle will appear on your opponent. Aim the machine gun at the opponent, stay on target, and fire away! It takes four rounds to stun your opponent, but using all eight can work, too. However, opponents can use it also. If you see the reticle on you, move out of the way! Of course, the Stealth Mode protects you from it, too, since it cannot affect invisible opponents. It can be rear-fired. *'Tire Pop': A rather rare power-up that can be obtained in the lower race positions during gameplay. When activated, it inflates the targets' tires until they violently burst! Be careful, opponents can use it too, so if you see your tires inflating, rapidly press the acceleration button before the tires go pop! Stealth Mode can protect against it, too! *'Stealth Mode': This power-up allows you to turn invisible and invincible for about 15 seconds, making you safe from even a shockwave! A nice bonus to this is that you could steal speed boost energy from your opponents when you run into them! But, opponents can use it too, so watch out when someone turns invisible! *'Remote Bomb': A multiplayer exclusive power-up, this variation of the bomb, when launched, goes into the path of the race leader, so watch out! *'Shockwave': The butchest of all offensive power-ups, this fires a rainbow-colored arc of electrical energy down the path of the track. Anybody hit by the shockwave would be severely jolted and brought to a complete stop! But, it can also erase any on-hand power-up items and empty out the speed boost gauge! You can go to the side of the track to dodge it, or use a Stealth Mode. *'Max Speed Boost': A variation of the standard speed boost token, the Max Speed Boost completely fills up the speed boost gauge when collected or activated. Can be found either somewhere in a track or from a weapon box. Category:Lists Category:Pages by JustAlex93